


Tu estas muerto

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Это лучше, чем соль и лайм. Это острее.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не сонгфик, но отчасти вдохновлено песней House of heroes - Choose your blade.

— Tu estas muerto, — произносит с гаденькой усмешкой худой жилистый латинос, склоняясь над Рамлоу. На чёрной линялой майке у латиноса — череп и кости, и это последнее, что различает Брок в багровой пелене, застилающей мир вокруг. Он чувствует вкус солёной горячей крови во рту, шершавые доски пола с неровно вбитыми гвоздями, впивающимися в спину, жжение ножевых ран под рёбрами, тупую боль удара по голове, отдающуюся гулом в висках…

***

Брок вздрагивает и просыпается. Но сил и желания открыть глаза у него нет.

Привкус крови оборачивается привкусом дешёвой текилы, жёсткий пол — просиженным вытертым сиденьем раздолбанного съёмного кабриолета. Голова гудит с похмелья. Мексиканское солнце, поднимаясь всё выше над пустыней, жарит сквозь лобовое стекло так, что Рамлоу чувствует себя букашкой под лупой. Или грешником на сковородке.

«Tu estas muerto». Кажется, эта фраза означает «Ты мёртв».

Эта фраза и эта рожа теперь будут преследовать его до конца жизни — в память о самом обидном провале. Когда Фьюри, этот одноглазый мудак, посылал его в Мексику разобраться с бандой, приторговывающей оружием, Брок меньше всего ожидал, что перестрелка сведётся к неравной поножовщине. Его взяли числом. Отхерачили, как какого-нибудь жалкого школьника.

Брок даже не знает, чем всё в итоге кончилось, и не хочет знать. Последние двое суток вспыхивают в его сознании фрагментами. Вот он приходит в себя от того, что по окровавленным зубам стучит стекло, приоткрывает рот — и в глотку льётся дешёвая мерзкая текила, от которой тошнит сразу же, но голос зло и настойчиво говорит ему: «Глотай». И Брок глотает. Вот он прислонился к столбу на паршивой стоянке, сжимает и разжимает сбитые кулаки в бинтах, чтобы боль не давала ему выключиться и упасть, пока тот же голос спорит по-испански с каким-то мужиком. Дальше фрагменты поразительно однообразны. 

Брок открывает глаза и даже не удивляется, что ничего не изменилось.

— Ёбаные кактусы, — бормочет он, пытаясь нащупать у сиденья бутылку воды. — Ёбаная пустыня. Ёбаная Мексика. Ёбаная текила. Ёбаная жизнь.

Вода тёплая и гадко прокатывается по иссушенному горлу, но Брок, шумно сминая пластик, разом выпивает полбутылки. Только тут он понимает, что машина почему-то стоит на шоссе.

Это заставляет его тряхнуть головой и попытаться собрать все обрывки происходящего воедино. Водительское сиденье пустует. В зеркале заднего вида — открытый тускло-красный багажник, тронутый ржавчиной.

Речь Броку почти неподвластна. Виной тому два выбитых сбоку зуба и чудовищное похмелье. С минуту он собирается с мыслями, стараясь выговорить идиотскую фамилию спутницы и сказать её погромче, но потом понимает, что проще встать. Левый бок раздирает под тугими бинтами, но Рамлоу упорен. Он выбирается из кабриолета, до хруста сжимая в левой руке бутылку, и подходит к багажнику, стараясь не кривиться от боли.

— Романова, — выговаривает он, физически ощущая, как заплетается язык. — Чего мы встали?

Она не обращает на него внимания — роется в багажнике машины среди всякого хлама, забытого предыдущими арендаторами. Слишком белая на фоне примелькавшихся за эти дни мексиканцев, слишком вызывающе одетая. Рыжая русская борзая — особенно своим упёртым характером. Породистая сучка. Да уж, понятно, почему Бартон отказался её устранять и приволок в «Щ.И.Т». Достаточно просто один раз посмотреть на задницу.  
Брок не хотел никуда с ней ехать, но Фьюри сказал, что выбора нет. Аргументы про недоверие к перевербованной пару месяцев назад русской убийце директор не слушал, как и не менее весомый для Рамлоу довод «она же девчонка».

«У этой девчонки крови на руках побольше, чем у тебя», — возразил Ник и послал его с ней в этот хренов ад вместо Бартона, совершенно неожиданно сломавшего два ребра и ногу.

Ёбаный Бартон.

— Чего стоим, говорю? — Брок повторяет это почти раздражённо, и Романова наконец выпрямляется, с грохотом вытаскивая из багажника ящик инструментов.

— Сам чини эту развалюху, раз такой недовольный, — бросает она через плечо и идёт выпрямлять капот. — Мог бы хоть «спасибо» сказать.

Отупевшим от приключений разумом Брок всё же догадывается, за что. И понимает, что стоило бы. Но молчит, глядя вслед девушке.

— Сядь в машину, — приказным тоном говорит Романова. 

Это моментально разжигает внутри Брока дух противоречия, и он, преодолевая боль, садится у обочины на землю, опираясь спиной на столбик с затёртой отметкой миль. Романова бросает на него едва ли не презрительный взгляд, и Рамлоу отвечает ей кривой ухмылкой.

Вид отсюда получше. Опытный стрелок всегда удачно выбирает позицию.

Романова нагибается, ковыряясь во внутренностях машины, и Брок в сотый раз за всю поездку ловит себя на мысли, что её ноги слишком длинные, а шортики слишком короткие. Он готов поставить двадцатку, что под ними нет белья — иначе бы оно сейчас виднелось из-под рваных краёв штанин. Или из-за пояса хоть раз показалась бы ниточка стрингов. Хочется подойти и тут же проверить это, скользнуть ладонями по ногам снизу вверх, запустить их под шорты, сжать её крепкую округлую попку и немедленно трахнуть Романову — прямо посреди шоссе, на ржавом раскалённом капоте…

Но Брок чувствует — она не дастся ему просто так. Да и состояние пока оставляет желать лучшего. Кровопотеря, похмелье, жара...

Рамлоу живо рисует картину, как его прямо в процессе выворачивает на гладкую спину Романовой в открытой белой майке, морщится — и, скрутив крышку бутылки, выливает остатки тёплой минералки себе на голову.

— Идиот, — слышится из-под капота. — Нам ещё два часа ехать до Мехико. Теперь из напитков в этой машине осталась только текила.

***

Они добираются до окраины Мехико только к полудню. Находят свободный номер.

Такие паршивые мотели Брок встречал только в компьютерных игрушках про жизнь после ядерной войны. Скрипучие ступеньки, низкие потолки, комнаты с претензией на фальшивый уют.

Сначала он пытается спорить с Романовой, но русская непреклонна до жути. Приходится согласиться, что в нормальной гостинице в центре их будет легко найти.

Досада после провала и злость дают о себе знать, накатывают волной. Брока бесит здесь всё: пожелтевшие жалюзи, которые русская опускает сразу же, пёстрые магнитики на маленьком холодильнике, розовые цветочки на покрывалах. Его бесит то, как долго Романова плещется в гремучей пластиковой кабинке душа за тонкой стеной. Бесит её белая майка, напяленная на голое, ещё чуть-чуть влажное тело, едва липнущая при каждом движении.

И эти шортики.

Рамлоу знает, как расслабиться. Но Романова строит из себя античную мраморную богиню.

Поначалу Брок пялится в покрывало, разглядывая мудацкие застиранные цветочки, пока Романова молча меняет ему повязки на разбитых кулаках. Но от этого едва ли не возвращается похмелье вместе с тошнотой. Рамлоу прохаживается взглядом по скрещённым на кровати ногам Натальи, пересчитывает каждую нитку, торчащую на срезе штанины, и облизывает пересохшие губы — так, что Романова даже поднимает на него глаза. Видно, она из тех, кто чувствует, когда их раздевают и лапают взглядом. Некоторые наблюдатели пугаются и перестают, но Брока такие девчонки лишь сильнее заводят.

Брок только вопросительно поднимает бровь, спокойно и нагло, и русская продолжает перевязку. Он наблюдает за её руками, за быстрыми методичными прикосновениями, за тем, как она стирает ватным диском выступающую яркую кровь на костяшках. В неподвижном жарком воздухе еле заметно тянет солёным.

Можно завалить её прямо здесь, на узкой кровати. Но эти розовые цветочки раздражают не хуже то и дело всплывающей в сознании рожи мексиканца.

Романова так и заканчивает возиться с ним молча, собирает с кровати бинты и поднимается. Очень быстро, поджав свою пухленькую нижнюю губу. Брок беззвучно усмехается ей в спину — и продолжает лёжа следить за каждым движением, как снайпер за целью.

Наталья чувствует на себе взгляд выжидающего терпеливого убийцы, и от этого ткань джинсов Брока натягивается только туже. Она убирает аптечку, выбрасывает бинты, достаёт из холодильника остуженную бутылку текилы, лайм и колбасу, шуршит упаковкой хлеба, хлопает ящиками и начинает резать бутерброды. В кухонном закутке находится всего один нож — зато большой, отточенный, блестящий, с игольно-острым кончиком. Наталья управляется с ним легко и быстро, чуть наклонившись у низенького стола, и Брок беззастенчиво смотрит, как под белой майкой упруго покачивается округлая грудь.

А потом он поднимается с кровати.

***

Рамлоу проходит за спиной у Романовой как бы невзначай, поправляя слишком тугую повязку на рёбрах, ищет на полках соль и не находит. Поморщившись, он открывает бутылку и делает глоток холодной текилы из горла. 

А потом прижимается сзади к горячей Наталье. Так, чтобы она чувствовала обнажённым бедром этот красноречивый стояк. Чтобы сразу поняла намерения.

Романова замирает. Перестаёт дышать. Её пальцы едва уловимо и опасно сжимаются на рукояти ножа крепче.

«Tu estas muerto», — смеясь, повторяет Броку худой латинос.

Но Рамлоу не готов сдаваться. Манёвр у него уже заготовлен, как у хорошего агента, выжидавшего в засаде. Он наклоняется к уху Романовой, почти касаясь его губами. Цепляет большими пальцами проклятые шортики снизу и медленно, но с усилием тянет их вверх.

Вопрос, заданный дерзким шёпотом, расплавляется в нагретом воздухе.

— Ты уже трахалась с американцами?

Романова держится до последнего, но судорожно сжимает кулаки, выпустив с железным дребезжащим стуком нож. Брок потягивает шортики вперёд-назад, притирается к её бедру, налегает всем телом, наслаждается дрожью плеч русской и её упрямым молчанием, которое раззадоривает. Когда дыхание Натальи становится чаще и тяжелее, он внезапно отпускает ткань. Её спина не успевает расслабиться, когда Брок делает то, что ему хотелось сделать несколько часов кряду. 

Рамлоу наконец подсовывает ладони под жёсткую джинсу, под крупные задние карманы. В них мешается какая-то хрень, то ли кредитки, то ли записки, но Броку всё равно. Он прикрывает глаза, стискивая сильными руками крепкие ягодицы до боли, скользит большими пальцами ниже и вдруг стонет почти с восторгом в ухо Романовой:

— Ах, блядь…

Белья на ней действительно нет, и ломается она не иначе как для приличия — пальцы такие мокрые, что приходится вытирать их о штаны. В эту секунду Романова вздрагивает, тянет руку к ножу, лежащему на столе.

Но Брок оказывается быстрее.

Нож ложится в его правую руку как влитой и через мгновение блестит у шеи Романовой слева. Она понимает всё — и послушно прогибается, упираясь ладонями в кухонные шкафчики. Будто хочет, чтобы всё это скорее кончилось. Или скорее началось.

Поэтому Рамлоу не торопится. Свободной левой рукой он расстёгивает джинсы, спускает их до колен, гладит указательным пальцем влажную ткань между ног Романовой. Только убедившись, что она не дёргается, Брок даёт ей вздохнуть без ножа у горла на пару минут. Он разрезает тонкую джинсовую перемычку, оттянув её, почти задевая бедро изнутри кончиком лезвия. Сдвигает шортики на поясницу Натальи — и любуется на открывшуюся картину, привычно поигрывая ножом в правой руке.

Даже лучше, чем он представлял. Настолько хорошо, что к колбасе необходимо было взять масло. 

От этой мысли на лице Брока возникает плотоядная ухмылка, и он как попало срезает с русской майку, натягивая её на спине и вспарывая ткань, кромсает на лоскуты. Романова молча вздрагивает всем телом, когда нож снова оказывается у её шеи, а пальцы Рамлоу влажно скользят по всей промежности. Член Брока ложится между её ягодиц, двигаясь медленно, угрожающе и дразняще одновременно.

И Брок усмехается снова, видя, как Романова тянет правую руку за открытой текилой, запрокидывает голову и жадно пьёт из горла. Нож царапает её шею. Рамлоу чувствует это, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Еле дождавшись, когда донышко бутылки стукнет о столешницу, он берёт Романову — резко, одним движением доходя до конца, и замирает, потому что она не издаёт ни звука. Лишь бьёт ладонью освободившейся правой руки по шкафчику.

Рамлоу ловит себя на мысли, что хочет её крика. Хочет, чтобы чёртовы картонные стены мотеля разнесло в клочья. Чтобы все слышали, как он имеет эту русскую сучку.

— Так не пойдёт, — нож танцует в руке Брока, когда он нагибается к уху Романовой. — Кричи. Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала. Я заставлю тебя кричать.

С губ Натальи срывается еле слышный выдох. Она прикусывает их из упрямства, когда Рамлоу злится и мощно толкается внутрь снова. Она молчит, даже тогда, когда Брок очерчивает острием линию её подбородка.

И он чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ярость.

Брок с каждым движением выходит почти на всю длину, неспешно, но резко и грубо, входит снова, и покорный его руке нож гуляет по спине Натальи, вычерчивая невидимые узоры, цепляя болтающиеся туда-сюда разрезанные шорты. Она всё ещё плотно сжимает губы, только изредка глухо стонет, не подавая голос. Это невероятное упрямство распаляет Рамлоу до головокружения.

Он заставляет её прогнуться ниже, давит ладонью на поясницу, раздвигает ноги чуть шире. Романова слушается, но вся её сучья природа как будто делает Броку великое одолжение. То ли она настолько любит опасные игры, то ли думает, что Рамлоу не чувствует, как она течёт. 

Когда он склоняется над её ухом снова, прижав острый кончик ножа к холёной спине возле правой лопатки, то никакого ответа уже не ждёт.

— Ты всегда такая тихая, когда тебя ебут? Или тебе не нравится?

Брок не успевает войти в неё сам — Романова вдруг резко подмахивает бёдрами навстречу, и от этого он чуть не кончает, на секунду теряя самоконтроль. Острие ножа прокалывает кожу, и на светлой гладкой спине набухает круглая, яркая капля крови.

Пока Рамлоу смотрит на неё и на кончик ножа, Романова подмахивает ещё раз, и ещё, и вдруг становится непонятно — кто кого разозлил и кто кого трахает. Она молчит, но ладони уже не лежат на дверце шкафчика ровно — русская порывается расцарапать светлую фанеру. Её спина изгибается ритмично и волнисто, и круглая капля, дёрнувшись, оставляет на коже бледно-алую дорожку.

Брок не понимает, что перемыкает у него в голове. Пока Романова насаживается на его член, сама, нагло ускоряя темп, он хватает текилу, делает глоток из горла — и слизывает показавшуюся кровь.

Это лучше, чем соль и лайм. Это острее.

Дурея в считанные секунды, Брок снова перехватывает темп и приставляет нож к горлу Романовой — но не лезвием, а кончиком. Он ускоряется сам так, что порезы под повязкой начинают ныть и кровить, и солёного пьянящего запаха становится ещё больше.

— Кричи, — Брок сам тяжело дышит, срываясь на стон, сжимая левое бедро Романовой до синяка. — Кричи, блядь.

Нож впивается в горло справа, ставит алую точку, прочерчивает царапину, и русская всё же вскрикивает, протяжно, хрипловато, слишком в такт тому, чего хочется Рамлоу. Он с силой наматывает на кулак длинные рыжие волосы, поворачивает голову, чтобы добраться до шеи Романовой, до красных бисеринок. Швыряет нож. Хватается за текилу.

Брок делает длинный глоток, хватает воздух ртом — и лижет шею Натальи, втрахивая её в кухонный стол с такой яростью, что весь этот закуток содрогается. Он присасывается к её шее, смазывая губами кровь, и ему кажется, что Романова сама на вкус как текила. Нет, уж явно лучше той мерзости, которой она его отпаивала.

И она кричит. 

Кричит так, что кто-то стучит в стенку. Стонет так, что сводит низ живота.

Брок сжимает и разжимает кулаки, пытаясь отрезвить себя болью. Русская борзая должна под ним кончить.

К тому моменту, когда Романова переходит на нечленораздельные вскрики, вместо свежих бинтов на руках Рамлоу — размочаленные лохмотья в багровых пятнах. Он почти что терзает её грудь, не замечая боли, вслушиваясь в отрывистые стенания. Наверное, это что-то русское и совершенно нецензурное. Повязка прилипает к мокрой коже, сочащаяся кровь на шее Романовой мешается с её потом, и Брок больше не хватается за текилу — просто раз за разом припадает к царапине, оставляя тёмный засос на её месте. Ему не хватает дыхания, ему не хватает терпения, и он готов сдаться, когда рыжая содрогается, глухо и затухающе завывая, зажимает его внутри и замирает. Рамлоу едва успевает почувствовать, как её всю крупно колотит, как неконтролируемо дрожат длинные стройные ноги, напряжённые до предела — и кончает сам, запоздало выходя из неё, наваливаясь на спину Романовой и прижимая её дрожащие ладони к кухонному шкафчику.

На шее выступает последняя капелька крови — и Брок, отдышавшись, пьёт текилу и слизывает её. Романова обессиленно роняет руки, опирается на столешницу, всё ещё дрожа, и Брок удовлетворённо смотрит на то, как рыжие волосы липнут к влажной спине, как по бедру изнутри стекает его сперма.

Но когда Наталья поворачивается к нему, Рамлоу видит тот же взгляд. Взгляд непокорной борзой сучки.

— Ты второй, — наконец отвечает она на его вопрос, отбирая текилу, прокатывая по горлу три глотка и утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ёбаный Бартон?

Нахальный вопрос Брока остаётся без ответа. Романова уходит, переступая через упавшие на пол шорты, виляя задницей так, будто хочет нарваться ещё, и снова гремит пластиковой кабинкой в душе.

Рамлоу провожает её уже расслабленным взглядом, застёгивая джинсы и не отрываясь от текилы. Горлышко стеклянно стучит по зубам, потому что руки ещё дрожат, и в памяти всплывает латинос в футболке с черепом и костями.

«Tu estas muerto», — снова зубоскалит он.

Брок сейчас очень хочет ответить ему, что он жив.

Но не знает, как это будет по-испански.


End file.
